


APH: The Winter Breeze (RusAme)

by Kirimizi



Category: APH - Fandom, Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Hetalia, Kirimizi, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi, and i finally did, i really wanted to fix this for so long, spy AU, year and a half after i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all goes to hell, the time comes where differences are put aside in order to restore life back to the way it once was. In this case, these two personas have to look past the troubles they've always had before and restore the world back to its [somewhat] peaceful state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	APH: The Winter Breeze (RusAme)

The night had only just begun when they arrived at the sight of their new mission. They sat in the parking lot of their latest mission and attempted to make a plan. Both Ivan and Alfred couldn't have been more excited.  
"This is complete bullshit." Alfred muttered.

Unlike their past work, they had to work together this time or else the both of them would face heavy repercussions.   
"I really don't want to do this, UUUUGH.." Alfred sank down in the passenger side of the car.  
"Fredka, if this is not done, we won't hear the end of it. And I am unwilling to get myself in trouble just because you don't want to do this."  
"Pardon me but, this entire mission is ridiculous if you ask me."  
"Notice that I did not ask you."   
Alfred scoffed.  
"Well then, mister sass pants. And don’t ever call me that again."   
Ivan sighed and turned the car ignition off.  
"Let's just get this over with already." 

They prepared themselves for their inevitable night and made their way to the front of a building that housed a beautiful theater where thousands visited every week.  
"Alright, here's the plan; Take this little device and place it under your collar,” Ivan placed a small button on his own outfit and then Alfred's. “And then this one goes in your ear. We'll communicate through these."  
"What are you gonna be doing?" Alfred asked while he was being prepared for the mission, his rival being a little bit too close for comfort. Ivan put on an old coat that was part of an older uniform of his and fixed himself up briefly before answering.  
"Play the bad guy like always of course."

* * *

Halfway through the night and Alfred half-assed it like it was nothing, avoiding all conversation and strictly playing a listener's role. He made his way around the grand building and found exactly what he was looking for, listening in for some intel he and Ivan needed in order to complete the night’s mission. Alfred took a break and made his way outside of the theater.  
Alfred wasn't entirely up for these sort of gigs but didn't really have a choice, especially when his governing bosses were the ones who assigned him to it. He took out a cigarette and lit it up as he thought to himself what he should do at the end of this eventful evening. 

There was nothing like a cool night's breeze to clear the air. Especially before the end of a strenuous mission such as this one.  
But something was still amiss.  
That's when he remembered.  
He was supposed to contact Ivan and tell him they were done for the night instead of moving onto physical circumstances.

"Oh, shit, he's gonna kill me..." He pressed the little speaker in his collar and turned on the little device hidden away on his collar.  
"Ivan, are you there?"  
No reply.  
"Ivan, don't mess with me right now, say something," He tried his best to evoke some sort of response. No response or even a breath was made once again.  
If he moves in on our targets, this entire plan will have gone to shit. Alfred frantically thought as he tried to figure out Ivan’s placement in the building.

Whatever plans Alfred had for the evening were useless now.  
His newest objective was now to retrieve his misled partner from the building.

He threw his cigarette on the cold ground, stomped it out, and headed back into the building without a second to lose.

About half way, tracing back his steps from where he first entered to where he made his exit, he found no sign of him whatsoever.   
Which definitely called for worry.  
He tried the little device on his collar once more.  
"Hey, say something."  
Static followed after, but no legitimate reply.  
"Where the fuck are you?"   
More static ensued and the creak of a door.  
"Oh my god, this is bad." He found the nearest staircase and ran up the stairs to check the dressing rooms of the theater.  
Quietly, he snuck through the dimly lit halls and payed attention for anything that might have been out of place.

At the end of the hall, one door remained partially cracked open and Alfred stealthily made his way into the dark room.

As far as Alfred knew, it was empty. The only light coming in was the moonlight from the huge panes of windows against the wall.  
Then a random thought struck him.  
What exactly was Ivan's role in this mission?

"Hello, Fredka-" Ivan snuck up behind him and leaned over his shoulder.   
"HOLY SHIT, what’s your malfunction?!"   
"I'm sorry, were you frightened?  
"Pfftt, me frightened? You're funny."   
"I'm very glad you think so."   
"Alright now, down to business," Alfred looked around the room and felt up the wall in an attempt to find a light switch for the room, possibly a lamp.

"What hell are you doing here, no, why didn't you respond to me?"   
"I needed to speak to you and that was the only way to get you to come up here."   
He finally found the switch and just before he could flip it, a hand suddenly stopped his.  
"Something needs to be said." Ivan stopped him before Alfred could make the move.  
"Why are you-" Alfred turned around and found himself only an inch away from his face. "Oh dearie." His cheeks were flushed before he could stop himself.

Ivan squeezed his hand and smiled that little smirk that told Alfred something was up. "What's wrong, Fredka?"  
"N-Nothing, just.." He didn't know exactly know how to say it, but he was worried. Though, it felt like something more than worry.  
"You got me really worried when you didn’t say anything. That's all."   
"I didn't intend to do that, I apologize." Ivan touched his face with his other hand and felt a little guilty for putting him in such a worrisome position.  
"And I think I know what you want to talk about... I want to confront this issue, too."   
"Do you find it an issue?"   
"No no, I just.. I dunno, are we even on the same page here?" Ivan went in for the kill and just kissed him. Alfred didn't mean to, but he hesitated out of surprise. Then Alfred pulled away.   
"Okay, we are, great."   
"Are we, Fredka? Cause you seem very nervous."  
“What did I say about the nicknames?”

Alfred wasn't going to lie, he didn't exactly think Ivan would reciprocate these feelings and kept the idea of confessing to him at the back of his head.  
But Alfred decided to make his own move and kissed him instead, wrapping his arms around his neck. Maybe it was the winter breeze, but he felt something warm and wanted to get as close to Ivan as he possibly could. 

One thing led to another and their love seemed to flourish very quickly...in more ways than one.  
Alfred tugged at his hair and left his remaining hand on the side of his neck. They pulled away from what seemed like forever and gazed at one another.   
Never had they ever seen the look of pure happiness on each others faces.   
"I'm so happy you feel the same way." Ivan smiled and pulled Alfred by his waist closer to his body. Alfred kissed him once more and their night continued on from there.

They ended up spending the night in the theater and didn't get kicked out until noon the next day.


End file.
